Mania/Appearances
The following is a list of appearances in the episode "Mania". Characters #Mayor Tom Kane (Kelsey Grammer) - Scene 1 #State's Attorney Doyle (John Hoogenakker) - Scene 1 #Ezra Stone (Martin Donovan) - Scene 1 #"Merc" Mercani (Steve Pickering) - Montage 1 #Corrupt Official 2 - Montage 1* #Corrupt Official 3 - Montage 1* #Corrupt Official 4 - Montage 1* #Kitty O'Neill (Kathleen Robertson) - Scene 3 #TV Anchor / Reporter (Diann Burns) - Scene 3 #Senator Catherine Walsh (Amy Morton) - Scene 3 #Sam Miller (Troy Garity) - Scene 4 #Jackie (Mary Hollis Inboden) - Scene 4 #Kane's Driver (James Modzelewski) - Scene 5 #Ian Todd (Jonathan Groff) - Scene 6 #Mona Fredericks (Sanaa Lathan) - Scene 6 #Joe Young (Usman Ally) - Scene 7 #Crew Member (Bryan Kelly) - Scene 7 #Ben Zajac (Jeff Hephner) - Scene 8 #Maggie Zajac (Nicole Forester) - Scene 8 #Phone Monkey / Kane's Aide (Steve Lenz) - Scene 9 #Emma Kane (Hannah Ware) - Scene 10 #Grey Haired Man (Doug James) - Scene 10 #Baker (Joe D. Lauck) - Scene 11 #Carlisle (Frank Nall) - Scene 11 #Darius Morrison (Rotimi) - Scene 13 #Kane's maid - Scene 13* #Cut girl 1 - Scene 13* #Cut girl 2 - Scene 13* #Thug bothering Young - Scene 14* #Dr. Madden (Brian Shaw) - Scene 17 #Langley (Larry Yando) - Scene 17 #Judge Scanlon (Gene Weygandt) - Scene 18 #Tina (Rebecca Spence) - Scene 19 #Addict (Tracey Bonner) - Scene 20 #Dr. Ella Harris (Karen Aldridge) - Scene 22 #Detective (Amy Carle) - Scene 25 #Crime Scene Tech (Jarrod Zimmerman) - Scene 25 #Zajac son 1 - Scene 27* #Zajac son 2 - Scene 27* #Moderator (Richard Sher) - Montage 2 #Woman in the Green Dress (Christine McAlister) - Montage 2 #Male Staffer, Zajac Campaign (Dereck Garner) - Montage 2 #Audience Member #1 (Kathleen Puls Andrade) - Montage 2 #Audience Member #2 (Justin James Farley) - Montage 2 #Mayor Rutledge (Tony Mockus) - Scene 29 #Male Nurse (Anish Jethmalani) - Scene 29 #Political Commentator (Kevin R. Kelly) - Scene 32 Credit only #Meredith Kane (Connie Nielsen) Mentions #Comissioner Hardy - Public Works #Senator Jacobs, Walsh supporter at the debate - Scene 27 #Congressman Wexler, Walsh supporter at the debate - Scene 27 #Taft, Walsh supporter at the debate - Scene 27 #Hannigan, Walsh supporter at the debate - Scene 27 Locations *Kane house **Tom's Bedroom, interior - Scene 1, 15 **Kitchen, interior - Montage 1, Scene 15 **Emma's bedroom, interior - Scene 13 **Landing, interior - Scene 13 **Meredith's bedroom, interior - Scene 13 **Meredith's bathroom, interior - Scene 13 **Lounge, interior - Scene 15 *Doyle residence **Master bedroom, interior - Scene 1 *Merc's house **Street, exterior - Montage 1 *Arrest 2, exterior - Montage 1 *Arrests 3 and 4, exterior - Montage 1 *Chicago Sentinel Offices **City Desk ***Editor's office, interior - Scene 4 ***Jackie's desk, interior - Scene 9 *Franklin street and surrounds **Kane's car, interior - Scene 5 **Pothole site, exterior - Scene 5, 32 *City Hall **Mayor's offices ***Main office, interior - Scene 6, 18 ***Chief of Staff's office, interior - Scene 6 ***Kane's office, interior - Scene 9, 16, 32, Montage 2 ***Conference room, interior - Scene 18, 24 *Zajac campaign headquarters **Ben's office - Scene 8, 21 **Main office - Scene 21, 30 *Community centre **Meeting room, interior - Scene 10, 20 **Kitchen, interior - Scene 20 *Restaurant **Main restaurant, interior - Scene 12 **Bathroom, interior - Scene 12 *Lennox Gardens Housing Project **Darius' apartment building ***Darius' apartment ****Main room, interior - Scene 13 *Police Department **Interview room, interior - Scene 17 *Mayor Rutledge's apartment **Bedroom, interior - Scene 22 **Lounge, interior - Scene 29 *Debate site **Conference room, interior - Scene 27, Montage 2 **Side room, interior - Scene 27 **Street, exterior - Scene 30 *Circuit Court **Scanlon's office, interior - Scene 28 Greater Illinois *Walsh campaign bus **Parking lot, exterior - Scene 3 **Bus, interior - Scene 3, 19 *Walsh residence **Bathroom, interior - Scene 3 **Bedroom, interior - Scene 3 **Hallway, interior - Scene 3 Hammond, Indiana *Y&M Headquarters **Vehicle lot, exterior - Scene 7, 23, 25 **Young's office, interior - Scene 14 **Street, exterior - Scene 14 Scenes *Previously on (00:00) *Opening titles (01:32) *Scene 1 - Kane is unable to sleep, bothered by his hallucinations. He call Doyle to tell him about a series of corruption indictments. (02:35) *Scene 2 - Montage 1 (04:10) **Merc is arrested in the early morning **Stone haunts Kane as he readies for the day, questioning why he is not on the list **A second former Kane loyalist is arrested **Kane makes breakfast **A third and fourth former Kane loyalist are arrested **Kane puts on his tie as Stone warns him about pulling parts of his house of cards out *Scene 3 - Kitty arrives at the Walsh campaign bus, concluding a call about acting as a source. She sees Miller's piece on Walsh then hears the news about the arrests. Calls Walsh at home with the news. Walsh is pleased and says goodbye to her, as yet unidentified, lover. (05:36) *Scene 4 - Jackie gives Sam a draft story about the corruption sweep. (06:55) *Scene 5 - Kane reads the Walsh piece on his way to the office. Detours around traffic and hits a pot hole. Calls the public works commissioner to demand it be fixed. (07:26) *Scene 6 - Mona reads the piece on her way in and Ian asks how to respond to press inquiries about the arrests. (08:29) *Scene 7 - Joe Young surveys vandalism of his industrial vehicles. His foreman suspects industrial sabotage. (09:10) *Scene 8 - Ben Zajac is annoyed at his powerlessness over the raids. Maggie treats his crisis of confidence with rare sex. (09:35) *Scene 9 - Mona reports the vandalism at Y&M to Kane. Kane tells her to have them beef up on site security. Stone's hallucination references Kane's sexual attraction to Mona. Kane shouts enough, which she mistakes for a dismissal. Ian reports Walsh capitalizing on the arrests and Kane orders funds transferred to Zajac. Jackie calls from the sentinel for comment and Kane responds personally. (11:35) *Scene 10 - Emma speaks at an NA meeting. Grey Haired Man listens in as she speaks about missing her grandfather. (13:40) *Scene 11 - Mona and Kane meets with bank managers to propose renting foreclosures to displaced residents from the Lennox Gardens Housing Project. Hallucination's of Stone continues to bother Kane. Kane offers control of the city pensions as a sweetener and the bankers agree, with the caveat that foreclosures must be processed more quickly through the courts. (14:36) *Scene 12 - Kitty meets Sam for lunch. He rejects her thanks for the story. She says that she cannot stay and gives him an envelope. He refuses to take it citing integrity. She tries to seduce him and he says that he is not that kind of guy. Kitty heads to the bathroom and he considers following her but leaves. (17:00) *Scene 13 - Emma spends a restless afternoon at home. She raids Tom's medicine cabinet and is caught by the maid. She calls Darius, pretending Tom asked her for a prescription number. She tells him that she has an NA meeting and needs help. He is unsure and she ends the call. He goes into the safe and warns his cut girls to mind their own business. (19:50) *Scene 14 - Young gets a threatening phone call and stands up to the caller. (22:04) *Scene 15 - Kane's sleep is again disturbed by hallucinations. He finds Emma in the lounge and tells her she is going to be allowed to see her grandfather. Tom claims to have changed and Emma says that he is delusional. He sings "the sun will come out tomorrow" and she walks away from him. (22:28) *Scene 16 - Kane returns to work and Ian approaches him about his meeting with Judge Scanlon re: the foreclosures but Kane sees him as Stone. Kane asserts that Ian is not Stone, which Kane sees an insult. Ian confirms the $1,000,000 transfer and Kane claims that Ian was mistaken. (24:10) *Scene 17 - Doyle watches Langley babbling in an interview room. A medical examiner reports that he has glaucoma which makes him an impossibility as the sniper. (25:05) *Scene 18 - Scanlon meets with Kane and Mona. Scanlon blames delays on the banks paperwork. Scanlon asks for help moving to the apellate court. Kane's hallucinations prompt him to call Scanlon a pig and Scanlon storms out of the meeting. Mona is astounded by Kane's recklessness. (25:45) *Scene 19 - Tina and Kitty prepare Walsh for the debate. Kitty pushes for targeting new voters over their base. Tina is dubious of Kitty's abilities. (27:55) *Scene 20 - Darius visits Emma at NA and she ducks out of the meeting to talk to him. They make out in a kitchen and he questions whether it is him or the drugs that she is missing. He gives her a handful of pills and she is angry. He says that he will get more but wants to be in control. They have sex. (28:45) *Scene 21 - Zajac announces the transfer from the Mayor to applause from his staff. He asks Ian what the catch is. He wonders about talking points and presses Ian for Kane's reasoning on the arrests. He discerns that Ian does not know either. (30:55) *Scene 22 - Kane has a review with Dr. Harris at Mayor Rutledge's apartment. She asks him about mania and he is resistive to anti-psychotics. He brings up the Toronto clinic and she says that there are proven treatments that can help. He rejects her offer. (32:10) *Scene 23 - Young is murdered leaving work. (33:50) *Scene 24 - Kane checks in with Mona. She criticizes his alienation of Scanlon. Kane responds aggressively, intimating that he started the project for her. She says that he did it for himself. Ian asks Kane if they can have the conference room for the debate. Tom dispatches him to remedy the situation with Scanlon. (34:18) *Scene 25 - A crime scene tech and detective find a map in Young's mouth. (35:46) *Scene 26 - Stone tells Kane that he is losing friends and control. Stone tells Kane that he hurts people. Kane screams at Stone loudly in his office, alerting his staff. Kane eventually dispels the hallucination. (36:10) *Scene 27 - Kitty prepares for the debate, Zajac interrupts to talk to her. He says that he hopes she is happy with her choices and offers her a handshake which she tentatively accepts. Maggie brings the children to wish Ben luck. Walsh waves to Zajac. Kitty prepares the camera crew. Miller arrives. Tina and Walsh have a good luck hug which they break off when Kitty enters. Walsh checks Kitty's readiness for the upcoming exchange. (37:45) *Montage 2 (40:02) **Kane watches the opening of the debate in his office, troubled by a tremor and more hallucinations. **Zajac gives his opening statement while Kitty makes a phone call. **During Walsh's statement Kitty gives a go order on her leak to the Springfield Ledger. **Kane gets an alert about the Tia Ross affair leaking to the press. **Zajac's first question set-up is ruined by the spreading news. **Zajac is questioned about the affair. **Miller sits amidst the chaos. **Stone blames Kane for the scandal and Mona comes in with news of Young's murder in Hammond. She tells him that it was a map of Chicago in his mouth. She suggests slowing down the project. Kane cries. *Scene 28 - Ian meets with Scanlon. Scanlon pushes him for sex in exchange for his aid with the foreclosures. Ian delivers. (45:20) *Scene 29 - Emma visits Mayor Rutledge. She is distressed by his deterioration. She offers to change his catheter bag for the nurse, citing her experience from the clinic. (47:10) *Scene 30 - Sam stops Kitty on her way back to the bus. He asks if the leak was all that she was plotting and she says that she had other motives. He says that he cannot tell when she is bullshitting. She promises not to come at him again and not to worry. He says that he is not worried. (48:20) *Scene 31 - Ben and Maggie return to their headquarters and deduce that Kitty was responsible. Zajac plans damage control but Maggie refuses to help him, fearing the image it will give their sons. She asks him to move out. (49:30) *Scene 32 - Kane watches the news call the end of Zajac's career. Doyle visits with the news about Langley. Kane orders him to find the shooter and Kane orders him to find the shooter. Doyle asserts his position as Kane's contemporary. Ian announces success with Scanlon and is amazed at Kane's lack of gratitude when he dismissively orders his car. (52:18) *Scene 33 - On the way home Kane is deluded that the pothole is still there. He stops the car and realizes the extent of his hallucinations. He drives himself to Toronto. (54:10) Appearances 2x05 Mania